


let go

by frankgasm



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Frerard, M/M, Top Gerard Way, acid trip, bad acid trip, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, intoxicated gerard, there are other characters but they're like.. barely there aha, trip sitter frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankgasm/pseuds/frankgasm
Summary: gerard's on acid and, frank's his trip sitter for the night





	1. such a cool aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard takes a shower and meets Frank Iero.  
> On acid.

Gerard’s a quivering mess, really. Dialted pupils, sitting in the living room corner with his knees to his chest and a paranoid look on his face. Everyone around him seems to be so happy but, the floor and walls are breathing and Gerard’s used to _being in control_. When he drinks, he knows he’s gonna feel sexy, cocky, smug. When he smokes marijuana, he knows he’s gonna feel giggly, accepting, sweet.. But with acid? Well, what happens is always unexpected. The universe is gonna do whatever it fucking wants with you.

_You just had to act cool didn’t you? Just had to insist on impressing Lynz with such a big dose. She’s beautiful.. So beautiful.. Crackling moon. Twinkling.._

Gerard shivers even further at the leaps his mind seems to be taking. He then takes a deep breath and, stands to his feet.  
“I’m gonna take a shower,” he mumbles while meanuvering past his friends. Some of his friends stare at the blank TV screen, some stare at the ceiling,-- but all are in a zealous daze.

Venturing up the stairs and to the bathroom makes Gerard feel like he’s hiking through the amazon all on his lonesome. Or maybe it’s like leaving earth all together, where all his friends reside, and entering into the great unknown. So alone.  
But he has to do this. Has to calm his mind. He racks it.

_Why do I feel this way? Why can’t I surrender control,-- have fun? Why do **I** have to be the one to have a bad trip? I’m a bad person aren’t I? A fucking **terrible** person. Fucking **goblin.**_

Gerard lets out a shaky sigh at the thoughts he’s having and when he zones back in, he’s nude and standing in a warm shower.  
He almost feels like he’s teleported there. He leans up against the shower wall.

_**Perhaps morbid minded people are only capable of having morbid trips.** _

_**(This is a poem by me. I’ve decided to put it into this narrative as Gerard’s thoughts. xo)** _

_**Your personal hell.** _  
_**Your punishment.** _  
_**Blood shed.** _  
_**A million beheads.** _  
_**Oozing skin.** _  
_**Camera lens.** _  
_**A shredded tongue.** _  
_**Heat from the sun.** _  
_**Grinding teeth.** _  
_**Hell fire beneath.** _  
_**Swallowed whole.** _  
_**An encased soul.** _  
_**A spinning drill.** _  
_**It turns your brains to mush.** _  
_**It oozes out your ear.** _  
_**You cry a miilion tears.** _  
_**You cough, the liquids red.** _  
_**You’re dead you’re dead you’re dead you’re dead you’re dead you’re dead you’re dead you’re--** _

Gerard screeches and he bolts out of the bathroom without turning the shower off. He wraps himself up in his own arms and he’s dazed, confused, naked, dripping wet,-- and can barely see his surroundings with all the fractals in his eyes. And he’s so afraid. So, so afraid.

_How long had he been in that shower? In that personal hell? Would things be this way forever?_

Suddenly, there’s a warmth surrounding him and, a comforting hand resting on his shoulder. The fractals in his eyes seem to clear on their own, _just_ for this moment, _just_ so that he can witness.. An _angel_. His _Saviour_.

The angel helps him over to the golden seat in his golden palace and, the air surrounding them seems to twinkle,-- despite the concern on their face.  
Golden eyes, golden hair, rose petals for lips..

“Are you okay bud?..” the angel asks, voice seemingly echoing on for mellinia.  
“..A-Angel?” Gerard asks.  
The angel laughs and all Gerard can hear are chiming bells. And that smile.. _That smile_.

“Maybe. I’m you guys’ trip sitter,-- but I’m a little late. Super sorry about that. Everyone else is down stairs relaxin’. We should get you dressed and downstairs too, okay?” the angel explains. Gerard’s eyes widen and, he panics in response.  
What the angel says isn’t what Gerard hears.

_“Maybe. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you sooner. But we should get your wounds patched up and, go back down into hell.. To save the others.. Don’t you think?”_

Gerard hastily stands to his feet again.  
“No, no! We can’t go back down there,-- _you_ can’t! It’s too dangerous, it was terrible down there Angel!”  
He shakily explains.

All the angel does is laugh again and, he leads Gerard to a different room in the palace.  
He takes away what he had wrapped Gerard up in earlier and instead, helps to put him in proper clothing. While doing so, he shakes his head and mumbles.

“I know it may seem scary down there.. But I’m your angel, aren’t I? I’ll keep you safe as long as I need to, even while we’re down there. And well, _you_ can keep _me_ safe too, okay?” they suggest, trying to reason with the man.

Gerard nibbles on his bottom lip for a moment while in thought but eventually, he nods a little and takes the angel’s hand into his own. It’s so.. _soft_. It’s like holding on to silk and, Gerard feels their souls mesh together just with the touch of their hands alone.

Gerard braces himself while making his way back down the stairs. He half expects the hell he had gone through while in the shower. He really, really does, but.. No. He’s only faced with more gold. More gold and.. His _friends_. It feels like it’s been  forever since he’s seen them all. Tears swell in his eyes and he wants to hug them all but he can’t.. Not without letting go of his angel’s hand.

“Ray! Mikey! Lynz! Bert! Everyone! You’re all-- you’re all here, I can’t _believe_ you’re all here!” He cries.  
Everyone smiles and laughs and says their higher than heaven hello’s and they’re all so _beautiful_.  
But not _nearly_ as beautiful as his angel.. They never ever could be that beautiful.

Time passes, and Gerard sits with his angel protectively in his arms. They sit on a golden couch and his angel seems to breathe fire. But the fire isn’t hot,-- it’s barely warm. Below them is a glass floor that shows the sky and clouds below the palace. Gerard didn’t know the Angel’s palace was in the sky.  
Everything’s pretty. Everything’s perfect.


	2. "jesus christ.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank meets and comforts gerard.  
> sober.. ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's typo's  
> I swear it's somethin' to do with my mental health eheh :'-)

Frank doesn’t know why he agrees to be the trip sitter for Jamia and all her friends when he  _ knows _ he’s closing at work and is gonna be late and exhausted.

Maybe it’s because watchin’ people trip is fun.

Maybe it’s because he wants to be “that guy,--” a yes man.

Maybe it’s because he has a HUGE crush on Jamia.

He tuts at the thought of her ever returning his feelings, _ knows  _ she never will.

Yet here he is,-- sitting out from of some ‘Lynz’s’ house,-- making sure his own fun (blunts) is prepared before entering said house.

 

And immediately, Frank’s faced with the cold hard truth. A very high Jamia wrapped up in the arms of another very high man.

Frank heaves a heavy sigh and while plopping down onto the couch, checks his phone.

10:05pm.

He had been an hour late.

 

Everything seems.. Tranquil and no one seems to be doing much moving around and so, Frank leans back in his seat and relaxes for a moment.

It’s only after forever that Jamia seems to realize he’s actually there.

 

“Frank?? Woah.. How in the hell did  _ you _ get here??” She asks with wide eyes and even wider pupils.

Frank raises a brow at the older woman.

“Uhhh.. I drove?..”

“Drove.. Drove.. Drove.. Drooooove..”

 

Frank laughs.

It makes Jamia laugh.

Jamia laughs manically.

And Frank’s sober but.. It makes Frank laugh maniacally, too.

Laughter. Laughter. More Laughter.

Then screams.  **_Shrieks._ **

 

It’s coming from upstairs and everyone downstairs exchange panicked frowns and glances.

That’s when Frank actually counts who’s all there. He sighs and stands to his feet.

 

“Yep. There’s definitely one of you guys missing. I’ll be right back. Everyone just.. Chill okay?” 

He mumbles, maneuvering past everyone to hurry up the stairs.

 

Once at the top, Frank immediately feels his chest tighten,-- immediately feels his face become all too warm.

Standing in the hallway is a man not too taller him: wideyed, stark naked and trembling.

So, tonight  _ wasn’t _ gonna be chill..

 

“Jesus Christ..” Frank mumbles, hurrying to turn off the running water he hears in the bathroom before grabbing a  stray blanket off of Lynz's bed to wrap the man up in.

 

“You okay bud?..” He quietly asks, gently caressing the man’s shoulder and leading him over to the steps to sit.

 

The man stops shivering eventually, but he stares at Frank for a long while,  _ too long _ , and seems to be taking in  _ every bit _ of Frank. It makes Frank want to.. Disappear.

 

“Angel..?”

 

Frank hesitates.

 

_ Angel?.. Angel. _

 

Sure the guys’ high as balls but still, Frank can’t help but find himself feeling flattered.

Feeling hotter.

He laughs weakly.

 

“Maybe..”

  
  
  


Frank learns quite a few things about this mysterious man as hours pass. Like that his name is Gerard and, like he’s had  _ wayyyyy _ more acid than everyone else seems to have had. 

He’s also convinced that Frank’s an Angel, some protector and well.. He’d only be half wrong.

 

Frank’s having a hard-sh time, though. He’s only ever crushed on girls before but,-- Gerard and Jamia’s smiles seem identical, and Gerard’s so big and warm and cozy and  _ clingy _ .. 

And, Frank sorta digs that.

 

The more pot he smokes, the more he digs it.

 

Frank sorta has to sit in Gerard’s lap while smoking his blunts because Gerard just won’t. let. go.

And, he starts to reach out in front of Frank in what Frank can only assume is an attempt to grip onto the smoke that comes out of Frank’s mouth.

 

“Breathing fire, Angel.. Didn’t know you could do  _ that. _ .” He mumbles.

 

It makes Frank laugh.

And, he’s been laughing all night because of the guy. 


	3. strawberry soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank and gerard have (short written, vague) sex..  
> high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((please don't take any of the Jamia and/or Lynz stuff seriously guys.  
> I'm fully aware both men are married and in love and happy. 'm not gonna ramble on about this..))

Now, Frank’s not seein’ shit but, he’s feelin’ shit.

Feels Gerard’s all too warm body pressed up against his.

Feels his hips move on their own to the music playing.

Feels his tongue meet someone else’s.

Feels himself trick himself into thinking it all tastes like strawberry soda.

And his mind, it lingers there.

Because being stripped, layed down, spread out..

It’s all  _ bubbly _ .

It’s all _ sweet. _

And Frank wants to ride that sugar high. 

Ride other things, too.

Gerard’s  _ so _ whiny.

Gerard’s  _ so _ horny.

Gerard’s  _ so _ needy.

Gerard probably doesn’t do this often,-- and neither does Frank but..

 

Jamia..

 

“Oh,  _ fuck, Jamia _ ..”

“ _ Excuse me?.. _ ”

“No, like.. Fuck Jamia.. I want  _ you. _ ”

“Mmmn..”

 

Gerard moaning in Frank’s ear that he’s an Angel while thrusting inside makes Frank feel so..  _ Flushed. _

It’s too hot in the room and the bed is creaking and Gerard  _ won’t let up _ .

Won’t let Frank breathe and oh..

Oh, oh, oh..

 

_ Nirvana. _

That’s nice. 


End file.
